before happily ever after
by MissingMommy
Summary: Prequel to i fall in love all over (every time i look at you) where Bill shows Percy the loophole where he can have a husband and a wife. His request leaves Audrey with a decision to make. :: PercyOliver, pre-PercyOliverAudrey, royalty!au


"I thought I would find you in here."

The voice draws Percy out of his reading. He looks up to see his eldest brother placing a tray with biscuits, a teapot, and two cups on the table. He checks the time on his watch; he's been so caught up in finding a solution he's forgotten tea time. He closes the journal he's writing in, marks his page of the law book he's reading, and moves them both out of the way. Bill pours two cups of tea and hands one to him.

"What brings you here?" Percy asks before taking a sip. Finding it too bitter, he adds sugar and stirs. "I thought you and Fleur were getting ready for the birth."

The corners of Bill's lip turn up at the mention of his first child. "The baby isn't due for several more days; Fleur will ring me if something happens. I need to be a big brother now."

"I take it that Mum and Dad have announced the news," he says flatly.

"It's not as bad as it seems," Bill says.

Percy meets his brother's sparkling blue eyes for the first time since he's arrived. "I don't love her. I've barely even know her."

His brother runs his hands through his flaming hair, a gesture he only does in private, when all eyes aren't scrutinizing the next King of Hogwarts. "I know. But Perce, being a prince sometimes means sacrificing what you want for what you need to do."

"Is it really wrong of me to want to marry for love?" he inquires.

Bill is quiet for a long time, and Percy takes this time to look out the window of their library. Usually from here, he can see the outline of the stable, and if he's lucky, he can see Oliver practicing with the horses. Today, dark clouds fill the sky, with streaks of lightning and heavy rains ringing out as it hits the window. It's fitting he supposes; the sky cries when he finds out his parents accepted the hand of foreign princess he's met a handful of times.

"It isn't wrong, but with the war looming overhead, we need alliances. We both know the best way to ensure that is marriage," his brother finally says softly. His voice can barely be heard over the clap of thunder. "You must know how much Mum and Dad wanted to allow all of us to marry for love. But this war brewing, we need as many allies as possible."

Guilt fills Percy. His parents had explained this to him when they told him about Princess Audrey. He knows this is the way to protect his people. There's still a part of him that wants to follow his heart. "I know," he says, pushing his glasses up his nose. "But I'm not like you and Charlie."

His two brothers had fallen in love with princesses they were betrothed to which helped their ties with Beauxbatons and Koldovstoretz. It was no hardship for either of them to marry. But he keeps thinking about Oliver and what this betrothal means for him.

"Because your heart already belongs to the stableman," Bill adds. When Percy's eyes widen in shock, Bill laughs, his shoulders shaking. "Come now, Perce. Do you really think we wouldn't notice? You watch the horse races every chance you get and you hate horse racing. It doesn't take a genius to realize that you're smitten with the stableman."

"I'm not—" Percy breaks off, biting back the lie on his tongue. His brother has always given good advice without judgment. He allows his worries spill from his lips instead. "I can't—I won't—be with him if I'm with her. But I want to be with him. It's agonizing having to choose between love and duty."

It seems like an idea hits Bill because he stands up quickly and starts looking around their vast library. Percy sips his tea as he listens to the rain pelt the window; the storm is nasty, but he loves this weather. Rain always relaxes him. He wonders what Oliver is doing on a day like today, when he can't ride the horses.

Bill returns and places an open book in front of him. It's a thick book, with pristine white pages and black ink.

Percy skims through the pages presented. Then he reads a second time. Hopefulness settles in his chest. He looks up at his brother. "Is this correct?"

His brother has retaken his seat and picked his cup up. "It's may be untoward, but it is a solution. Of course, you'd still have to plead your case to Mum and Dad, and probably to Princess Audrey's parents. They may say no, Perce. But it's worth a shot."

He looks up from where the passage reads: an heir shall have a husband and a wife. "Thank you," he says. "This. I can—thank you, Bill."

Bill ruffles Percy's hair, ignoring his scowl. "Anytime."

Percy grabs the book and heads off to find his parents. They should still be having tea in the drawing room at this time. He only hopes now that this is agreeable to everyone.

* * *

Audrey's parents weren't thrilled when the idea was proposed, but she had managed to allow her to consider the Weasley's request. They had agreed for later this week, but she was too impatient. She wanted to know who had captured her future husband's heart so completely that he would make a request to marry both of them.

A guard leads her towards the stables unannounced. When she arrived an two hours ago, she had requested that it wasn't announced. There's nothing more telling than seeing people's interactions firsthand and without any formalities.

She nods her thanks to the guard and continues into the stable. She's rather glad that her stylist had chosen a blue pants with matching closed toe shoes; getting heels stuck in the ground is frustrating.

As his parents had anticipated, her betrothed is in the stables. He has a sugar cube in his hand that he's offering the dark brown horse he's standing next too. The horse slowly takes the cube from his hand and Percy strokes his muzzle.

"She still likes you better," he huffs out.

Another man comes around the corner, hauling a saddle. His light brown hair cropped short, and he's smiling broadly at Percy. "Just feed her more apples, Perce, and she'll like you more. Though she likes you better than your brothers and sister. Ginny tried to ride her once and Berta—"

Audrey can tell the exact moment that he realizes that she's there; he stops mid sentence.

"Ollie?" Percy asks, looking around to find what made his companion trail off. He turns to see her standing there. "My Lady, I thought you were coming later this week."

That seems to spur the other man into action. He bows as he greets her. "Your Highness. It's a pleasure to meet you. I would've had the horses ready if I knew you were coming."

Audrey gives him a smile. "That's quite alright. Prince Percy is correct. I was meant to arrive later. I wanted a chance to speak to you," she shifts her eyes to Percy, "privately beforehand, without the formalities."

"Would you fancy a ride?" Percy asks, gesturing to the horses, where the other man ties down the saddle. "It would be no hardship for Oliver to ready another horse."

"That would be lovely," she answers with a slight nod. "Would you like to join us?"

It takes several moments for the man to reply because he didn't realize the question was aimed at him. "Thank you for the offer, your Highness, but I couldn't impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing. I'd actually like to hear more about the horses here. My parents keep several for races and some for leisure. I'm quite fond of riding," she says, stepping forward to pet the nuzzle of the horse nearest her.

Oliver lights up at the request. "I'll ready the horses then."

Audrey makes small talk with Percy as Oliver disappears to gather the saddles before strapping them on the horses and readies everything. Her betrothed barely looks away from the other man as he does his task.

When he's done, Oliver hands the reins to Audrey and watches carefully as she climbs up into the saddle unassisted. He pats the muzzle of the white horse she's riding affectionately. Audrey looks towards Percy to find he's already sitting in his saddle.

"How about we tour the grounds?" Percy asks.

"We should've had the cooks whip up some lunch to take with us," Audrey muses thoughtfully.

"I've got that covered, Your Highness," Oliver says, holding up a basket. She hadn't even realized he left long enough to make a journey to the kitchens. "I had a guard send a request when I was grabbing the saddles."

"Please, just Audrey will do," she corrects him gently.

"Audrey it is, then," he replies, smiling at a little difficulty, Oliver swings onto his horse and lightly taps his heels against the horse. Both Audrey and Percy follow his lead, and the horses start trotting, with her on the right of Oliver and Percy on the left.

Hogwarts grounds are lovely, with lush green grass, an assortment of colorful flowers, and a stretch of a forest. There are marble statues in the garden and fountains of blue-green water.

The entire trip, Oliver takes animatedly about the horses and their races. Audrey can tell that he's passionate about the animals; honestly, she has a feeling he's passionate about any animals. She can see her husband-to-be watching him with a fond smile. He looks so happy just listening to the other man talk.

It's what decides it for her.

They pull the reins to stop the horses just a few minutes into the forest. The clearing is large, and the sound of water running is relaxing.

Oliver tries to set the blanket out himself, but Audrey takes the other side. He meets her eyes for the first time. There's something sad about them that makes Audrey feel a little guilty. It's clear that Oliver is just as much in love with Percy as Percy is with him, and Audrey has invited him to a picnic where the man he loves is talking to his betrothed. Maybe he won't look this way when she announces her answer.

Percy puts the basket at the end of the blanket, and takes a seat. As Audrey sits, she's thankful she requested pants today. She looks up at Oliver, and tilts her head slightly to indicate that he should sit.

"Well," Percy says, unpacking the picnic, "it looks like we have some grapes, blueberries, blackberries, turkey sandwiches, and pumpkin juice."

When the food is split and Audrey has napkins, she lays her sandwich down in her lap and looks directly at Percy. "My answer is yes."

Percy freezes, the sandwich halfway to his mouth and his eyes wide. "I thought your parents turned down the offer because it insulted your family's honor."

"I requested that they allow me to make the choice; it is my marriage, after all, and you never said anything about backing out of the arrangement," she explains softly. "I can see how much you love him. You won't be happy without him, and an unhappy prince doesn't do the people any good."

The sound of choking pulls Audrey's attention away. She pats him on the back as he coughs. His face goes red and his eyes water. After several long moments, he stops choking. "I should—" he says, his voice rough as he gestures to the horses. "I can't. Yeah, stable."

"Please stay, Oliver," she requests as he stands.

She looks towards her husband-to-be. He flashes her an apologetic look. "I haven't told him."

Oliver narrows his eyes at Percy. "Told me what?"

"I love you," Percy says firmly after a pause. "I've loved you for years, but I was coward. I didn't want to tell you and it destroying our friendship. By the time I decided to tell you, there was no way we could be together, not with the war looming over our heads and my family needing allies."

Audrey watches as emotions flicker on the other man's face, all too quick to identify. Finally, he sits down again as he settles on hesitant. He sounds almost angry when he questions Percy. "Why now? When you have a fiancé?"

"Because he's found a loophole in Hogwarts marriage laws," she answers for Percy. "A loophole that would allow him to have a husband and a wife."

Oliver looks stunned. "I—what?"

She watches as Percy takes ahold of his hand and squeezes, giving him a watery smile. There's so much emotion in their eyes that Audrey knows this is the right choice.

"What about you?"

She mulls over the question for a moment, trying how best to explain. "I don't have the same issue that Percy has; there's no one that owns my heart."

"Being in a loveless marriage while your husband has a love one doesn't sound fair," Oliver argues.

"The marriage between Percy and I is going to help all of our people. Protecting them is my number one priority," she says. "While I'm agreeing to a marriage between the two of us, I do have a few requests."

Percy nods before she finishes her sentence. "Of course, Audrey. Anything you want."

"I want at least one night a week, but ideally two, where the three of us sit down, have dinner, and relax after a long day of royal duties," she announces. "I want to get to know the both of you."

The both of them nod their head in agreement.

"The two of you are dating, and if they're an argument, you will resolve it yourselves. I am not going to be a mediator," she adds on. "But I do need an open line of communication with you, Oliver. This isn't going to work unless all three of us are on the same page."

"That won't be a problem," Oliver assures her. Then he bites his lower lip briefly, almost as if he's already regretting his next question. "Are you sure this is what you want? Percy is nothing if not faithful."

She admires that he's still willing to give up a chance of a relationship; by the look on Percy's face, he is willing to give this chance up as well, if she were to say no.

"Yes. I'm sure that Percy will allow me the same freedom I'm giving him should I find myself in love with someone."

"Thank you," Percy says, pushing his glasses up his nose.

She smiles at him. "It isn't going to be easy, but I think the three of us can make this work."

Percy stands and pulls Oliver to his feet. He drops down on one knee. "I know I don't have a ring right now and we haven't even date, but I love you. Will you marry me?"

Oliver doesn't answer, just pulling Percy up and kisses him.

Audrey averts her eyes to allow the two of them privacy as she nibbles on her sandwich. There's a small part of her that is jealous that they have this love; she wants that for herself.

She hears them whisper back and forth, until they sit down. She can hear their stomach growling and she laughs. They both look happy as they start to eat.

She likes how happy the two of them are. There's something about their grins that makes her feel calm. Maybe being partners isn't going to be difficult. At least she knows that she shares a passion for horse racing with Oliver and a will to protect her people with Percy.

* * *

She never dreamed that her benevolent choice would lead to this—two men looking at her with love in their eyes, their four year old curled up beside her, and their baby squirming in her arms. It took a lot of effort and tears during and after the war, but she's glad the three of them made it here.

Oliver takes Lucy with all the gentleness he possesses and rocks her as he hums. Percy kisses her temple, brushing back her chestnut hair. He murmurs, "Get some rest. Ollie and I can take care of the girls."

Giving him a tired smile, she nods. "I love you."

"Come on Molly. Let's let Mummy sleep for a bit," Percy says, holding out his hand for the girl to take.

She thinks that her heart is overflowing with love just moments before exhaustion takes over and she falls asleep.

* * *

Character Appreciation: 19. (word) Faithful

Disney: T1 - Write about someone feeling guilty

Book club: Aiko - (object) journal/notebook, (word) sparkle, (word) dream

Lyrics: 3. I couldn't ignore the faint possibility

Gobstones: black - dreams; accuracy - (weather) thunderstorm, power - (word) friend, technique - (word) ringing

Film: 20. Word - Freedom

Eagle: 26. Robert Hilliard: (action) showing someone (or groups of people) around (bonus); (action) smiling

Colors: blue-green

Flowers: Peony - (sexuality) Bisexual

Musicals: 42. write about someone feeling guilty

Gryffindor: Bill Weasley

Eastern: Circus - Fire Eating/Breathing - [Dialogue] "I love you.", [Word] Honour, [Emotion] Happy, [Colour] White, [AU] Royalty, [Action] Playing with hair

Southern: henna - 3. Teapot, 11. Royalty, 3. Benevolent

Holmes: (plot point) character pining over another character

365: 5. Action - Listening to the rain on the window

Insane: 457. Untoward


End file.
